Kitchen Tab
Written and compiled by apriumjam. ⠀ The kitchen tab can be accessed by clicking on the tab second from the left. The Stove Clicking on the hotplates allows you to queue certain recipes for being cooked. At first, you will only have one slot. As you level up, you will be able to add new slots for additional dishes. New slots will cost gold and take time to create. You can reduce this time with diamonds (currency) or miracle time tokens (items). Long tapping on a hotplate will allow you to level up a plate, which will take gold and time as well. Leveling up your hotplates increases the amount of servings that will be made in that slot. Recipes Different recipes will take more or less time to make. Higher rarity items take longer time to cook. You can choose to speed up the process with diamonds, but this is not recommended. You can also use miracle time tokens. Each recipe has its own profile, which tells you about the recipe. Take a look at the recipe on the right, the cereal with soda, as an example. Clicking the green button at the bottom of the recipe profile will queue it for cooking. The first column, along the left beside the food image, tells you its category (SatsuRes, in this case), rarity (one star), and “boost” (EP, or event points, for use in events). Second column along the left. The first line tells you how long the recipe will take to make. In this case, 11 seconds. The second line tells you the recipe’s udemae, which is basically its level. The higher your recipe’s udemae, the more gold customers will pay to buy it. The third line tells how much the recipe sells for. Last column, along the right. The first line tells you how many servings that recipe will give you. In my case, this recipe gives us 10 servings. The last line is experience, and depicts how many times you need to cook your recipe to level it up. Both experience and udemae increase based on how often you cook the dish. Mastering a dish – getting maximum experience – allows you to buy new dishes. If a recipe needs you to master a different dish before you can buy it, this will be displayed at the bottom of its profile, like the drink on the left. You will know that you have mastered a recipe if you see a gold crown on its icon. The Refrigerator The refrigerator is where you can store food when there is no more place left on your table in the Floor Tab. You can store food in the fridge by tapping on the items on the stove while the fridge is open. Tapping on the red refrigerator at the back will allow you to see its capacity. The capacity is how many dishes you can hold in the fridge at maximum. Clicking on the plus sign next to it will allow you to increase the stock of the fridge using refrigerator expansion tickets (see items), gold, or diamonds. Category:Gameplay